14 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 05:45 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 11; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Europejskie safari - Mysz; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Czarodziej piłki (Can I Do It? The Football Wizard); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Egipt (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Miś Fantazy - Wyspa kotów, odc. 9; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Domisiowa gazeta; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:35 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 20; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Szkoła życia (School of Life); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2005); reż.:William Dear; wyk.:David Paymer, Ryan Reynolds, Kate Vernon, Andrew Robb, John Astin; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 51 - Fałszerze uczuć - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Syn smoka - cz. 1 (Son of the Dragon (ep. 1)); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:David Wu; wyk.:John Reardon, David Carradine, Desiree Ann Siahan, Rupert Graves; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Duch; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 300 % normy - odc. 44; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 77; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Szczęśliwy Dzień Kochania, odc. 4; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1 - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 2 - (również w TVP HD); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Edtv (Edtv) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Matthew McConaughey, Jenna Elfman, Woody Harrelson, Sally Kirkland; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Śmiertelnie proste (Blood Simple); dramat kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Joel Coen; wyk.:Dan Hedaya, John Getz, Frances McDormand, M. Emmet Walsh; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1053 Waga autorytetu; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 1054 Nam tu takich nie potrzeba; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 1055 Płaszcz; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Ostoja - odc. 19; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 M jak miłość - odc. 673; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 287 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 288 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (57) Krystyna Sienkiewicz (i Kuba Sienkiewicz); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Yellowstone, jakiego nie znacie - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Dolina Duoro" (36); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Księga dżungli 2 (Second Jungle Book: Mowgli and Baloo) - txt str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Duncan McLachlan; wyk.:Jamie Williams, Paul Francis David, Gulshan Grover, Dyrk Ashton; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1637 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1056 Stracony materiał genetyczny; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Big Day; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 373 Szpitalne śledztwo; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 22; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (45); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka (1); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Dwójka w akcji - Ekstremalny kwartet (Steal (a. k. a. Raiders)); film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2002); reż.:Gerard Pires; wyk.:Steven McCarthy, Natasha Henstridge, Stephen Dorff; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 7/24; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Królik po Berlińsku" Bartek Konopka, Bohdan Slama "Mój nauczyciel", Jan Jakub Kolski); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dolina Kreatywna - (39); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 SummerNight - koncert Schoenbrunn 2009 (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Imperium Tygrysa - cz. 1 (L'Empire du Tigre 1/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2005); reż.:Gerard Marx; wyk.:Bernard Giraudeau, Nadia Farres, Thierry Fermont, Evelyne Bouix; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Pokemon - odc. 12, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1997-1998 6:45 Pokemon - odc. 13, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1997-1998 7:15 Pokemon - odc. 14, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1997-1998 7:45 Power Rangers - odc. 32, serial sf, USA 1999 8:15 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany, USA 8:45 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany, USA 9:15 Pupilek - film animowany, USA 2004 10:40 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom: Hawajskie wakacje - komedia, USA 1989 12:35 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia, USA 1988 14:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - studio 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: brazylia - polska 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Boczny tor - odc. 243, Polska 2006 17:15 Kabareton na Topie - odc. 3 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Właściwa żona - odc. 292, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany, USA 20:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 4 - odc. 1/21, USA, Kanada 2007 21:00 Wzór 3 - odc. 42, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 24 godziny 3 - odc. 3/24, USA 2003 23:05 24 godziny 3 - odc. 4/24, USA 2003 0:05 Główny podejrzany - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 2:15 Magazyn sportowy 4:15 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Czary-mary - film familijny, USA 1993 13:35 Szymon Majewski Show 7 - Kora Jackowska i Maciej Zakościelny - odc. 6, Polska 2008 14:35 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 15:50 Stalowy rycerz - film przygodowy, USA 1997 17:55 Niania - Spotkanie klasowe - odc. 108, Polska 2009 18:30 Niania - Intercyza - odc. 109, Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Krąg wtajemniczonych - thriller, USA 2000 22:15 Agenci NCIS - odc. 17, USA 2006-2007 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 4, USA 2002 23:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 5, USA 2002 0:25 Słowo honoru - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1990 2:15 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:35 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.45 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 05.05 Santana: Blues - koncert 06.05 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 06.35 Don Juan - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Hiszpania/Niemcy 1998 08.40 Dzieci natury (l1) 09.10 Kosmaty ¥ snowbordzista - komedia, USA 2003 11.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 13.00 Ikony popkultury - program rozr. 14.00 Dharma i Greg (21) - serial komediowy, USA 14.30 VIP - magazyn kulturalno-rozrywkowy 14.55 Elite Model Look 16.50 Nasze polskie wesele - cykl dok. 17.50 Selekcja - reality show 18.25 Selekcja - reali1y show 19.00 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.00 Skazani na siebie - komedia, USA 2003 22.25 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23.25 N1ckola - serial internetowy, Polska 00.00 W imię zasad - film SF, USA 2000 02.05 Santana: Blues - koncert 03.10 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 03.35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04.00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 04.25 TV Market 04.40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1690; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1691; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1692; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Nasz reportaż - Król czardaszy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 657; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Milusiaki - Legenda Otoja (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Przeraźliwe łoże; film TVP; reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Wiesław Gołas, Maria Ciesielska, Aleksandra Karzyńska, Tadeusz Kondrat, Leon Niemczyk, Maciej Maciejewski, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Czesław Przybyła, Leokadia Pilarska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2009); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Piotra i Andrzeja w Jedlińsku; STEREO 14:15 Jan Serce - odc. 8/10* - Matylda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Balkony; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte ; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - "Noce i dnie" Jerzego Antczaka (Jerzy Antczak); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Czas dla kibica - Lekkoatletyka - MIędzynarodowy Mityng ENEA Cup - Bydgoszcz; STEREO 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 658; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 8/57 Butelka w morzu; Zniknięcie Bouli narciarza; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 1; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - SuperDuety cz. 2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Oficer - odc.12* "Narodziny"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 658; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 8/57 Butelka w morzu; Zniknięcie Bouli narciarza; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficer - odc.12* "Narodziny"; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Gwałtu, rety! w Ciechanowcu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Przeraźliwe łoże; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Jan Serce - odc. 8/10* - Matylda; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - D - jak Dudek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Polacy na Syberii - Znad Angary; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - "Noce i dnie" Jerzego Antczaka (Jerzy Antczak); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku